


Bewitched

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Ichabbie Forever, cute ichabbie is cute, just them cuddling and talking and doing nothing, like I could totally watch 40 minutes of this, no monsters or anything, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: It's TV night in the Crane-Mills house...





	

“Huh, would you look at that,” Abbie began, grinning from ear to ear and pulling down the crochet blanket that she and Ichabod were snuggled under. She sat up slowly and gestured towards the TV, which played an old episode of Bewitched, “even poor, dense Darrin there knew _his_ wife was a witch!”

She waited for the groan, and it came quickly. Ichabod stared ahead for a moment, stewing, before turning his head towards her reprovingly. Abbie burst out laughing.

“You are never going to let me live that down, are you, Leftenant?” He said with a huff, before relenting and offering a smile of his own.

Abbie reached over and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled, and suddenly, it was too warm for the blanket.

“Not in a million years, Crane,” she said, beaming, “not in a million years...”


End file.
